This invention is directed to the field of rearview mirrors and in particular, those that are remotely controlled from the interior of the vehicle.
In the operation of motor vehicles, and especially trucks, it is imperative that the operator must be able to view, for safety reasons, the sides of the road behind the operator's cab. As is well known, such observation is accomplished through the use of mirrors on at least one and usually both sides of the vehicle. The adjustability of the mirror on the right side of the vehicle is too distant from the driver's position to be acurately adjusted. The mirror on the left side of large trucks is, in many instaces, also too remote or conveniently accessible for adjustment, especially during highway travel.
A rearview mirror for large cargo vehicles consisting of a trailer and a tractor become especially important so that the driver can view the road directly behind the trailer not only on straight highways but also during the sharp turn manuvers or backing toward a loading platform.
Another problem with vehicular/truck mirrors is that the mirrors and/or their support frames become handholds and as such are constantly in need of readjustment by the driver. Also driving close to tree limbs will knock the mirror out of adjustment.
Typical of the prior art is found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,736; 3,830,561; 4,158,483; 4,256,375; 4,295,708; 4,456,333; 4,464,016 and 4,464,017. The nature of a remotely controlled mirror requires that it be remotely adjustable, that it provide mechanism to prevent damage when turned or handled other than by the remote system; and that it be vibration free.